Hanya Sekali
by Nururita
Summary: Interaksi yang hanya terjadi sekali diantara Hinata dan Naruto menimbulkan ketertarikan Hinata pada Naruto. Diapun kagum dengan Naruto. Rasa itu tertanam hanya sebentar hingga tanpa dia sadari timbul rasa baru yang lebih besar. Cinta. Hingga suatu hari, dia bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya di hari yang spesial. ONESHOOT. #EventValentineNgebucin


**Hanya Sekali**

Disclaimer**: **Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo High School adalah sebuah sekolah negeri terbesar dan terbaik di Jepang. Itu artinya bila kau ingin masuk kesana, kau harus melewati dulu serangkaian tes yang sekolah itu terapkan. Ada dua tes yang dilaksanakan disana. Yang pertama adalah tes agar kau bisa masuk dengan harga murah. Walaupun tes tersebut mematok harga yang terjangkau, para calon siswa dituntut untuk mendapatkan nilai yang lumayan tinggi. 80 adalah nilai minimal yang harus diperoleh dan 95 adalah nilai maksimalnya . Keuntungannya, jika kau bisa melampaui nilai yang maksimal itu, kau bisa mendapat beasiswa setahun penuh. Aturan beasiswa untuk semester selanjutnya sama seperti sekolah yang lain yaitu siswa harus berprestasi dan mengikuti semua peraturan sekolah.

Jika kau sekalian tidak ingin melewati tes yang memeras otak itu, kau bisa mengambil tes yang memeras kantong. Uang pelicin yang dibutuhkan agar kau bisa lulus dengan lancar tidak main-main. Uang itu sekitar Rp 10 juta per siswa. Jadi, kau harus merengek pada papa dan mama untuk bisa sekolah disana.

Tes yang satunya dilaksanakan setelah kau dinyatakan lulus. Tes ini diwajibkan bagi seluruh siswa baik yang melalui jalur biasa maupun jalur mandiri. Tes ini menentukan dimana jurusan yang akan ditempati para siswa. Terdapat 3 jurusan yang disediakan tapi para siswa hanya diperbolehkan memilih 2 dari 3 jurusan yang ada. Jurusan itu ialah Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam, Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosisal, dan Bahasa. Untuk penempatan jurusannya dilihat dari nilai yang diperoleh.

Aturan tes yang kurang lebih sama seperti Perguruan Tinggi Negeri itu telah disetujui oleh pemerintah. Fasilitas yang disediakan dapat memanjakan para murid yang menimba ilmu disana. Guru-guru terdiri dari para dosen yang berkompeten di bidangnya masing-masing. Yang pasti jika kau bersekolah disana, kau akan merasa seperti mahasiswa yang istimewa karena kau masih dapat perhatian dari para guru daripada mahasiswa kampus yang sangat kurang diperhatikan dan dipedulikan.

Di siang menuju sore hari seperti ini, sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Sebagian lagi berada di taman belakang, lapangan, kelas, dan tempat-tempat strategis lainnya. Sisanya masih bertahan di kantin yang menyediakan berbagai makanan dan minuman yang menggugah selera. Makanan dan minuman yang dijual memang murah tapi kualitas nomor satu. Hanya satu tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh mereka. Atap sekolah.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah pondok kecil yang terletak tepat di tengah disana. Pondok itu di kelilingi oleh taman bunga yang berbentuk persegi di setiap sudut atap sekolah. Setiap taman ditumbuhi oleh bunga yang berbeda-beda. Di sudut kanan depan dan belakang ditanami mawar dan lavender sedangkan di sudut kiri depan dan belakang ditanami bunga matahari dan tulip. Jika atap sekolah dilihat dari atas, pondok itu tepat berada di tengah-tengah jalan yang membentuk tanda tambah.

Dia terlihat sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan surai indigo yang terurai hingga punggungnya. Dia juga menyembunyikan iris lavender yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan yang disandang di depan namanya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berprestasi dan si penerima beasiswa yang memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk membahagiakan keluarganya, tersenyum tipis saat tanpa sengaja mendengar suara melengking yang berasal dari bawah tepatnya di lapangan yang kini sudah diisi oleh tim basket putra yang akan mengikuti lomba basket antar sekolah. Suara itulah yang membuatnya terus memikirkan sang pemilik. Dia membuka mata secara perlahan dan berjalan lurus menuju pagar besi yang mengelilingi atap sekolah demi melihat seseorang yang sudah membuat kegaduhan di siang hari.

Sesampainya di pagar yang dikelilingi tanaman rambat itu, dia memegang pinggiran pagar dengan kedua tangan sambil menoleh kesana kemari ke arah lapangan yang tepat berada di bawah. Dia tersenyum penuh arti begitu mendapati seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik sedang mendrible bola basket yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam ring.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, pria jabrik kuning itu melempar bola pada ring dari jarak jauh. Meski bola sempat berputar di pinggiran ring, dia berhasil memasukkan bola basket itu. Pria tersebut terlihat bersorak atas keberhasilannya dalam memasukkan bola dan menampilkan senyum lebar secerah mentari. Dia mengambil bola yang masih memantul di bawah ring. Sepertinya dia akan mengulang latihan menembak bola tapi dalam jarak yang lebih jauh dari yang tadi.

Hinata yang melihat semua itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menggumam kata selamat kepada si pria kuning yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut meski suaranya yang terkesan pelan itu tidak bisa didengar oleh si dia yang berada nun jauh di bawah sana. Sinar terik dari sang surya tidak menghalanginya untuk terus menatap dan memperhatikan si pria kuning itu. Lalu, dia merasa kedua pipi menjadi panas secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu bukan disebabkan panasnya mentari di musim dingin melainkan sang prialah yang membuatnya seperti itu sebelum sang pria kuning itu meminum air teh hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh manajer tim basket putra. Dari penglihatan Hinata, pria kuning itu sedang melihat ke arah atap sekolah dan menatapnya dari bawah. Padahal kenyataannya, si pria sedang menatap matahari.

Na na ru to kun…

Aku langsung menundukkan pandangan saat dia melihat ke arahku. Tapi apakah benar dia melihatku atau malah matahari yang berada tepat di atasku ini? Untuk memastikannya, aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah untuk melihatnya yang kini sedang duduk membelakangiku sambil meminum sisa air teh yang hanya tinggal setengah itu. Perasaan sedih hinggap di hati saat tahu dia tidak melihatku lagi. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar percakapan dia dengan si manajer yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, ya Sakura chan? Aku minta teh hangatnya lagi, dong! Bibirku masih terasa seperti membeku. Mungkin kalau kau cium tepat di bibirku yang dingin ini, aku akan merasa hangat."

"Ih ogah, nih cium kaleng minuman hangat ini. Lagian sudah tahu di siang hari pada pertengahan musim dingin kayak gini, dinginnya masih sama seperti di pagi hari, masih sempet-sempetnya lihat matahari yang tidak bisa memancarkan sinarnya secara maksimal. Kelakuanmu tadi sangat tak berguna. Dasar baka Naruto."

Aku yang bisa mendengar ucapan si manajer yang beberapa saat lalu menempelkan kaleng minuman hangat itu pada mulut naruto kun dari atas sini hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil melihat ke atas yang menampilkan pemandangan langit biru tanpa awan yang menutupinya sama sekali. Alih-alih malu dengan pemikiranku yang sebelumnya, aku malah merasakan sakit mendengar perkataanya. Kata-kata menggoda yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk sakura benar-benar menghujam hatiku. Bukan hanya badanku yang merasa panas karena matahari, matakupun juga ikut memanas. Aku melihat sang surya yang berada tepat di atasku untuk menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Aku mendongak ke atas kalau tidak air mata akan dengan cepat mengalir melewati kedua pipiku yang tembem ini.

Aku putuskan untuk berbalik menuju ke pondok dan merebahkan diri disana. Di saat aku sedang bersantai dengan merebahkan tubuhku di pondok sambil menikmati langit biru yang cerah, kenanganku bersama dia pada saat kami masih kelas 7 muncul secara tiba-tiba. Akupun tersenyum mengingat itu. Momen yang berharga itu yang sempat hilang setelah dia pindah ke sekolah lain yang ada di luar kota masih tersimpan rapi di memoriku yang terdalam. Ingatan masa lalu yang masih tersimpan dengan sangat baik itu terputar dengan lengkap.

Saat itu di sela-sela pelajaran matematika berlangsung, dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghadap ke arah belakang. Dia menatapku yang duduk tepat berada di belakangnya dengan intens. Aku yang merasa ditatap seperti itu langsung mendongak dan menatapnya balik. Tatapannya yang seperti menyiratkan pertanyaan padaku, aku balas dengan tatapan yang sama.

Aku pikir dia akan menanyakan soal matematika yang sedang kami semua kerjakan. Tapi tak kusangka, pertanyaannya membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan yang dia utarakan. Sahabatku yang duduk di samping hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau selalu bicara formal?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang entah kenapa bisa membuatku penasaran dengan sosoknya. Dia yang tidak pernah berkenalan denganku sebelumnya. Dia yang tidak pernah menyapaku. Dia yang terkesan menghindariku selama ini. Dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang entah kenapa membuatku bingung, penasaran, gugup, dan heran.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku selalu tersenyum melihatnya yang sedang bersenda gurau dan tertawa lepas bersama teman-teman walau leluconnya terdengar garing. Tawanya bagai sinar mentari yang menyinari sekitar dengan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Sikap dan perilakunya yang selalu lepas seperti tidak ada beban hidup sama sekali. Sifatnya yang baik hati, suka menolong, jujur, dan pantang menyerah memberi motivasi padaku agar bisa mencontoh dirinya walau menurut pendapat teman-teman, dia sangat ceroboh sekali. Intinya, dia adalah panutanku.

Perasaan kagumku padanya tidak bertahan lama. Perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan tumbuh hingga tanpa aku sadari aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Dia yang kukagumi juga menjadi dia yang kucintai. Tanpa dia tahu dan sadari. Aku mencintainya dalam diam.

Kebersamaan kami tidak berlangsung lama. Dia pindah sekolah karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota di saat kami baru saja lulus dari kelas 7. Kejadian yang menjadi awal aku bisa merasakan indahnya mengagumi dan mencintai terlupakan begitu saja ketika dia pergi. Aku pernah berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian itu tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Kenangan itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Kini, aku kembali melihatnya. Kita kembali dipertemukan meski tidak saling berinteraksi seperti dulu. Akupun kembali ke kebiasaanku yang dulu pada saat dia belum pergi meninggalkanku. Aku memperhatikan dia dari jauh. Rasa kagum ini masih sama seperti dulu. Sebaliknya, rasa cintaku semakin bertambah kuat dan besar.

Senyum mengembang di wajah saat akhirnya bisa mengingat kembali kenangan yang berharga itu. Aku teringat bahwa besok adalah hari yang penuh dengan cinta. Ada banyak cinta yang akan bersemi di hari itu. Aku akan mewujudkan cintaku esok hari. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata. Aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Aku duduk dari posisi berbaring. Aku berdiri untuk kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kelas yang berada di bawah atap sekolah dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku harus mempersiapkannya secara matang agar aku bisa menghadapi hari yang begitu mendebarkan bagiku. Aku harus menciptakan kenangan yang spesial lebih dari kenangan sebelumnya. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan sekalipun baik olehku terutama dia.

Februari adalah bulan dimana orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai bulan cinta. Tanggal 14 pada bulan itu dijuluki sebagai hari kasih sayang. Hari itu disebut hari valentine dimana sang cupid turun untuk memanahkan anak panah cintanya kepada dua orang yang saling mencintai tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Harapannya agar mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa menyatakan cintanya kepada yang tercinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Seorang gadis indigo sedang mengambil kotak berbentuk hati dililit pita biru muda yang di dalamnya terdapat coklat yang dibentuk menyerupai naruto setelah sebelumnya membereskan buku biologi. Hinata tersenyum senang saat membayangkan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang calon kekasih ketika dia memberikan coklat yang khusus dibuat hanya untuk sang pujaan hati. Wajahnya menjadi lebih hangat dengan kedua pipi yang menampilkan semburat merah. Dia tersenyum malu sambil memegang kedua pipi dan menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri saat membayangkan dia akan menyatakan cintanya tepat setelah coklat-coklat yang mempunyai tiga rasa-coklat, vanila, dan stroberi-itu diberikan.

Dia berdiri setelah sebelumnya menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar menuju kelas IPS-1 yang tepat berada di bawah kelasnya yang berada di ujung lantai tiga. Dia menuruni tangga lalu berbelok menuju ke lorong di lantai dua. Dia berjalan lurus sampai ke ujung kelas tempat si dia belajar. Dia memasuki kelas yang hanya terisi satu orang yang sedang duduk di paling ujung depan yang letaknya dekat dengan pintu karena semua murid sedang beristirahat. Dia menghampiri orang tersebut untuk mendapat informasi dimana sang pujaan hatinya itu berada.

"Sasuke kun, saya ingin mencari Naruto kun. Dimana dia?"

"Atap sekloah."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata langsung pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal dengan keiritan bicaranya itu. Dia tentu tahu bahwa orang itu adalah sahabatnya sang pujaan hati karena mereka berdua selalu bersama setiap pulang sekolah dan bahkan juga punya panggilan sayang masing-masing. Menjadi penguntit seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengharuskannya mau tak mau mesti mengenal orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sang pujaan hatinya itu.

Hinata langsung bergegas kembali menuju tangga yang menghubungkan setiap lantai hingga atap sekolah. Dia menaiki tangga dengan berlari sambil mengucapkan kata permisi saat ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan, jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Akhirnya, dia sampai di depan pintu yang akan membawanya menuju atap sekolah. Dia membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kiri menggenggam lutut karena merasa kelelahan sehabis berlari tadi. Dia menegakkan badannya kembali. Dia menghembuskan dan mengeluarkan napas berkali-kali dengan perlahan sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di depannya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang manis.

Dia hendak memanggil nama sang pujaan hati namun apa daya mulutnya seakan tercekat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sang pujaan hati sedang berpelukan dengan gadis bersurai pink yang menjabat sebagai manajer tim basket putra di depan pondok. Gadis itu yang dia ketahui bernama sakura sedang menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang sang pujaan hati. Naruto berdiri membelakanginya. Dia hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pintu. Indra penglihatannyapun mulai tidak jelas karena air mata sudah terlihat menggenang di kedua mata lavendernya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan itu dari mulut sang pujaan hati dengan cepat berbalik pergi dari sana. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga yang hampir sepi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berlari di lorong lantai satu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes dari para siswa yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Dia menggenggam kado dan bahkan tanpa sadar meremasnya dengan kuat. Pertahanannyapun jebol. Air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Dia terus berlari dengan menundukkan kepala sedari tadi agar orang-orang tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, sedih dan kasihan. Tujuan Hinata saat ini adalah pulang ke rumah.

"Hi"

"Hinata?!"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh suara Sakura yang terdengar seperti bingung dan kaget. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura yang menceritakan bahwa dia sempat melihat surai indigo di balik pintu yang hendak tertutup, dia hanya diam karena kekagetan yang menyerangnya. Sakura yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya berdecak sebal dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menyusulnya.

"Hei baka, kau kenapa diam saja? Cepat kejar dan jelaskan semuanya. Tadi itu cuma latihan. Dia sudah salah paham. Mungkin, dia kira kita sudah jadian."

Akhirnya, Hinata sampai di pinggir jalan trotoar. Dia berlari menuju halte bus melalui zebra cross. Dia langsung menyebrang dengan tetap menunduk dan tidak mengindahkan peraturan yang mengharuskan pejalan kaki menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memeriksa apakah ada kendaraan yang melintas atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli dengan sekitar yang mulai berteriak menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari sana. Telinganya seakan tuli untuk hanya sekedar menangkap dan mendengar bunyi klakson yang semakin keras.

Tiiin Tiiin Tiiin

Brak

Tabrakanpun tidak terhindarkan. Hinata terkapar tidak berdaya di tengah jalan setelah sebelumnya kepalanya membentur jalan aspal. Pelipis kanan mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dengan deras. Bau anyir terasa kuat di hidungnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali. Batuk yang dibarengi dengan darah itu mengotori tangan kiri yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tanpa ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang indah.

Kado valentine yang dibuat dengan sepenuh cinta dan digenggam di tangan kanannya terlepas secara perlahan sesaat setelah Hinata terbentur jalan aspal yang keras. Keadaan kado itu sudah tidak berbentuk dan hancur lebur karena mobil yang sama seperti yang telah menabrak Hinata melindasnya.

Aku hanya bisa menangis mengetahui keadaanku yang mengenaskan ini. Rasa sakit di tubuhku tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatiku. Rasa sakit di tubuhku itu bahkan tidak terasa sama sekali karena telah terhapus oleh perasaan sakit hati dari kejadian pernyataan cinta tadi. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan untuk melihat tangan kananku yang sulit digerakkan. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mendongak ke atas. Aku membelalakkan mata begitu tahu Naruto melihat ke arahku dari gerbang sekolah.

Aku merasa waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi. Tubuhku mulai melemah dan tidak bertenaga. Jantungku memompa lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya sebelum berdetak sangat pelan. Mulutku terasa susah untuk digerakkan. Aku merasa sesak karena sistem pernapasanku yang mulai melemah dan menjadi sangat lambat.

"Sa ya men cin ta i mu, Na ru to kun. Se la mat ting gal."

Aku menyatakan cinta dan berpamitan kepadanya yang sedang mencoba menerobos orang-orang yang ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dengan susah payah. Perasaan tenang melingkupi hatiku saat aku telah berhasil mengungkapkan cinta padanya walau dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Aku kembali menghadap ke atas dan menatap langit biru secerah matanya di atas sana. Senyum yang paling indah dan manis menjadi persembahan terakhir untuk menyertai perpisahanku dengan dia sebelum aku menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Naruto memangku kepala Hinata ke pahanya sambil menepuk pipi Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia . Dia juga sesekali mengusap air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi gadis indigo itu. Dia mengucapkan kata bangun berulang kali dengan nada yang menyayat hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi gadis yang dipangku oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia meneteskan air mata di kedua mata emeraldnya begitu tahu gadis yang disukai sahabat kuningnya itu telah tiada. Dia menepuk pundak sahabat kuningnya dengan perlahan. Dia menggelengkan kepala saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari gelengan kepala itu menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan menatap Hinata yang telah terlelap dengan damai secara intens. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dari sebelumnya. Dia membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. Dia memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat seperti menyampaikan perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini. Dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang amat sangat Hinata harapkan dan impikan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

'Hanya sekali kau memanggil namaku. Hanya sekali aku tersenyum secara langsung di depanmu. Hanya sekali interaksi yang terjadi di antara kita. Namun, cintaku padamu hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup dan akan abadi untuk selamanya. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Uzumaki Naruto.'

Hyuuga Hinata

:(Tamat:(


End file.
